Beside You
by Mya UchiHatake
Summary: Takdir mempertemukan keduanya untuk mengikat mereka dalam suatu hubungan. Tapi keraguan itu datang saat kata 'pantas dan tidak pantas' menghantui Sasuke. / gak pandai bikin summary./ DLDR, RnR.


"Kenapa kau memutuskan hubungan ini?"

"Karena aku bukan pria yang baik."

"Lalu kenapa kalau kau bukan pria baik?"

"Aku tak pantas untukmu."

"Apakah pria tidak baik harus bersama wanita tak baik juga? Apa aku harus jadi wanita tak baik untuk bersamamu? wanita baik tak perlu pria baik disisinya, ia hanya butuh pria yang dicintainya dan mencintainya."

"..."

"Dan satu hal yang harus kau tahu, pantas tidak pantasnya dirimu untukku hanya aku yang tahu, dan kau pantas berada disisiku."

"Kau memang keras kepala Sakura, aku sudah pada keputusanku. Kita berakhir saat ini juga. Aku pergi!"

"Selangkah saja kau pergi, aku akan sangat membencimu Sasuke."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Beside You**

 **.**

 **Sasuke x Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura, berhenti melamun dan ayo kerumah sakit!" gadis berambut merah itu memeluk gadis soft pink yang tengah melamun didepan jendela, sinar matahari pagi yang langsung menerpa wajahnya sama sekali tidak membuatnya terganggu karena silau.

"Untuk apa kerumah sakit, Karin-nee?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja untuk memeriksakan matamu, saku," jawab Karin.

"Tidak perlu kerumah sakit dan menghabiskan uang. Aku sudah buta, jadi biarkan saja. Aku juga sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kondisiku sekarang. Karin-nee tidak perlu khawatir."

"Tidak bisa begitu, Sakura."

"Kumohon biarkan tetap seperti ini, jangan biarkan aku hanya menjadi beban untukmu nee-san. Sudah cukup kebaikanmu untukku. Dengan merawatku saja aku sudah senang. Bagaimana bisa kau bekerja susah payah mencari uang dan aku menghabiskannya? Cukup sampai disini saja aku menyusahkanmu." senyum itu terbit dibibir pink milik Sakura, ia meyakinkan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja seperti ini.

Haruno Sakura, gadis yang divonis buta lima bulan yang lalu akibat kecelakaan mobil yang menimpanya. Ia yang saat itu tengah menuju rumah sakit untuk bekerja, tiba-tiba saja ditabrak sebuah mobil hitam, dan sialnya mobil itu berhasil melarikan diri. Kedua orang tuanya saat ini tengah berada di desa kecil jauh dari keramaian kota Konoha, ia bisa berada di Konoha hanya untuk menggapai cita-citanya menjadi dokter, tetapi perjuangannya selama ini menjadi sia-sia karena kebutaan yang dialaminya menjadi penghambatnya. Tak mau berputus asa ia memulai kembali kehidupannya dengan bekerja di toko bunga milik orang tua Ino, Ino adalah teman satu kampusnya saat masih kuliah dulu. Ia sangat beruntung karena Ino menawarkan pekerjaan itu untuknya dan mengajarinya cara merangkai bunga. Ino bilang tak butuh melihat untuk merangkai bunga, jika kau melakukannya dengan hati yang bahagia dan penuh perasaan, maka dirangkai seperti apapun akan terlihat cantik karena pada dasarnya bunga adalah makhluk cantik yang bisa mewakili perasaan seseorang.

Sakura merasa sangat beruntung, setidaknya dengan bekerja di toko bunga milik orang tua Ino, ia masih bisa mengirim sedikit uang untuk orang tuanya didesa dan sisanya akan ia berikan pada Karin untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari mereka. Karin adalah wanita berhati malaikat yang pernah ditemuinya, walau tidak saling mengenal awalnya, tapi Karin tetap mau menolongnya bahkan mengajaknya tinggal bersama. Wanita itu sudah seperti kakak perempuan dan ibu baginya. Selama dirinya tinggal dirumah sakit akibat kecelakaan, wanita itulah yang terus menjaga dan merawatnya. Bahkan disaat semua tabungan Sakura habis untuk biaya rumah Sakit dan trapinya, wanita itu mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya. Ia bersedia menanggung semua trapi mata Sakura sampai Sakura bisa melihat kembali. Sakura tak tahu harus berterima kasih seperti apa lagi, ia merasa hidupnya masih beruntung karena dikelilingi oleh orang yang sayang padanya. Tapi, ia merasa ini tidak benar. Ya, tidak benar jika ia membiarkan Karin menanggung semua biaya trapinya, sudah cukup baginya bergantung pada wanita yang 3 tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Ia harus bisa berdiri diatas kakinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Sore itu setelah selesai bekerja di toko bunga, Sakura memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sebentar di taman tak jauh dari sana. Sedikit banyak ia sudah menghapal semua jalan dilingkungan ini. Jadi, ia tak khawatir akan menabrak sesuatu ataupun tersesat.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi taman dan meletakkan tongkat yang selalu dibawanya di sampingnya. Menarik napas dalam, Sakura sangat menikmati udara sejuk disore hari ini. Ia bisa mendengar banyaknya suara anak kecil di sekelilingnya dan ia berpikir, mungkin akan sangat menyenangkan bisa melihat wajah anak-anak yang gembira saat bermain. Ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak boleh seperti ini, ia sudah menerima keadaannya sekarang dengan ikhlas.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura mendengar suara anak kecil menangis dan dari suaranya Sakura dapat memperkirakan kalau anak itu tak jauh dari posisinya sekarang. Mengambil tongkatnya, Sakura mulai berdiri dan berjalan mencari sumber tangisan itu dan tak berapa lama tongkatnya menyentuh benda keras. Ia langsung menjongkokkan dirinya dan memegang benda yang ternyata adalah sepatu itu. Meraba semakin keatas dan tangannya sampai pada pipi gembul khas anak kecil yang terasa basah.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa menangis?" Sakura masih bisa mendengar suara sesegukan anak itu.

"Aku teljatuh dan lututku beldalah," jawab anak itu dengan suara cadelnya.

"Kau anak laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Sakura membuat wajah anak itu merengut.

"Aku anak laki-laki nee-chan," jawabnya

"Nee-chan kira kau anak perempuan, anak laki-laki kan jagoan, masa baru terjatuh saja sudah menangis."

Anak itu buru-buru menghapus air matanya, "Kenichi anak jagoan kok, lihat sekalang Kenichi sudah tidak menangis lagi." Sakura tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan anak itu, ia segera mengambil alkohol dan kapas yang selalu saja dibawanya di dalam tas beserta sebatang coklat yang tadi pagi dibelinya.

"Ini nee-chan punya coklat untuk Kenichi karena Kenichi pintar dan tidak menangis lagi. Tapi ada syaratnya." mata onyx anak itu berbinar saat melihat sebatang coklat ditangan Sakura.

"Apa syalatnya?" tanya bocah kecil itu.

"Tolong bawa tangan nee-chan pada luka dilutut Kenichi, mudah kan." Sakura tersenyum semanis mungkin.

"Iya." Kenichi mulai membawa tangan Sakura pada lututnya yang berdarah.

Sakura dengan pelan menempelkan kapas yang sebelumnya telah ia tetesi dengan alkohol kelutut anak itu. "Kenichi jagoan kan? Nee-chan akan membersihkan lutut Kenichi tapi, Kenichi harus menahan rasa perihnya sedikit. Bisa?"

"Baiklah."

Dengan begitu hati-hati Sakura mengoles kapas itu pada lutut bocah kecil itu, walau tidak bisa melihat ia hanya menggunakan feelingnya saja. Sesekali juga ia mendengar ringisan dari bibir anak itu.

"Emh apa lutut kenichi sudah bersih?" tanya Sakura.

"Sudah, kenapa nee-chan telus saja bertanya? Nee-chan bisa melihatnya sendili," ucap Kenichi yang bingung dengan Sakura yang terus saja bertanya.

"Emhh, nee-chan tidak bisa melihatnya. Maksudnya nee-chan buta, sayang." Sakura tetap tersenyum, ia mengerti kalau anak kecil serba ingin tahu. Tapi yang tak bisa dilihat Sakura adalah onyx bocah itu mulai berkaca-kaca dan tak lama kemudian-

"Huaaahhhh...hiks..hiks.."

-Sakura mendengar Kenichi kembali menangis.

"Ada apa sayang? Kenapa Kenichi menangis lagi?"

"Hiks..hikss.. Kenichi jahat, maafkan Kenichi nee-chan, Kenichi tidak tahu...hiksss...hiks..."

"Eh? sudah tidak apa, ayo berhenti menangis. Nee-chan tahu Kenichi tidak sengaja, Kenichi tidak jahat kok, lagi pula nee-chan tidak marah ataupun sedih. Sekarang tersenyum ya." Kenichi menghentikan tangisnya saat tangan lembut itu mengusap pipi gembilnya, ia langsung memeluk Sakura begitu saja.

"Kenichi suka nee-chan. Nee-chan mau menjadi teman Kenichi?"

"Tentu saja mau." Sakura mengusap lembut puncak kepala anak itu.

.

.

.

.

Tampak dari kejauhan pria dengan jas hitam yang membalut tubuhnya berdiri memandang wanita berambut pink dan bocah dengan surai raven yang sama persis dengannya tengah berpelukan, sudut bibirnya tak kuasa untuk menahan senyum tipisnya. Napas yang sedari tadi tak beratur karena berlari kesana-kemari kini mulai tenang. Ia bersyukur putranya ditemukan oleh wanita yang sangat baik dan lembut itu. Ia bisa mengambil kesimpulan itu dari cara wanita itu memperlakukan putranya. Walau tak bisa mendengar apa yang dibicarakan tapi ia bisa membaca gestur tubuh wanita itu.

Berjalan mendekat, ia menyerukan nama putranya, "Kenichi?"

Bocah kecil itu langsung menolehkan kepalanya pada sumber suara, onyxnya berbinar senang saat mendapati sang papa berjalan kearahnya. "Huaahhh... Papa." Kenichi melepas pelukannya dan berlari menuju pria yang dinggilnya dengan papa. Sakura pun lekas berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya.

"Anak nakal. Papa menyuruhmu untuk menunggu dan bukan berkeliaran." pria itu menatap tajam putranya.

"Maafkan Kenichi, Kenichi salah." kepala mungil itu menunduk tanda ia mengaku bersalah.

"Papa maafkan tapi, jangan diulangi! Mengerti?"

"Mengerti." Kenichi mengangkat kepalanya, ia meraih tangan sang papa dan membawanya berjalan mendekat pada wanita pink yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Papa, ini adalah nee-chan yang menolong Kenichi dan nee-chan teman Kenichi sekarang," jelas Kenichi penuh semangat.

"Terima kasih telah menolong putraku, nona..."

"Ah, panggil saja Sakura. Tidak perlu berterima kasih tuan, bukankah sudah seharusnya begitu," jawab Sakura.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Itu namaku."

"Salam kenal, Uchiha-san." Sakura mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke namun arah tangan itu membuat Sasuke mengeryit dahinya. Ia berada didepan wanita itu tapi arah tangan itu menyerong jauh dari posisinya.

Saat melihat tongkat yang tergeletak tak jauh dari posisi Sakura, barulah Sasuke mengerti. Ia dengan segera menghampiri uluran tangan wanita itu dan menjabatnya.

"Hn, salam kenal." Sasuke bisa melihat senyum itu merekah dibibir Sakura dan ia merasa pernah melihat senyum itu.

"Mungkin hari sudah semakin sore, aku harus segera pulang. Kalau begitu aku duluan." Sakura berjongkok kembali untuk mencari tongkatnya dan begitu ia dapatkan ia langsung berjalan memunggungi ayah dan anak yang tengah memperhatikan punggung mungilnya.

"Papa? Kenapa kita tidak mengantal nee-chan saja dengan mobil papa?" onyx Kenichi menatap Sasuke penuh tanya.

"Papa lupa, mungkin lain kali saja. Ayo pulang, jagoan!" Sasuke menggendong tubuh Kenichi dan berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

Begitu sampai dirumah, Sakura langsung menerima omelan Karin. Wanita itu memarahinya yang pulang terlambat dan tidak memberi kabar sedikit pun. Ia sudah jelaskan kalau ia lupa untuk mengabari Karin, tapi Karin sama sekali tak mau mendengarnya. Akhirnya Sakura hanya bisa menunduk sembari tersenyum kecil. Ia senang Karin memarahinya karena itu tandanya wanita itu mencemaskan dirinya. Setelah selesai dengan omelannya yang begitu panjang, akhirnya Karin meminta Sakura untuk mandi dan bergegas makan. Ia juga sebelumnua meminta maaf pada Sakura karena tak bisa menahan amarah dan Sakuta hanya membalas dengan memeluk wanita itu sebelum pergi kekamarnya.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke saat ini tengah berbaring di kasur king sizenya, entah kenapa setelah pulang dari taman sudut bibirnya sering sekali terangkat. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti, bayang-bayang makhluk pink cantik itu terus saja berputar dipikirannya. Bagaimana cara wanita itu memperlakukan putranya membuat desiran aneh dihati Sasuke. Ia tak mengerti kenapa ia begitu senang saat ini. Tak ingin memikirkan hal itu terlalu jauh, Sasuke memejamkan onyxnya menyusul sang putra yang sedari tadi tertidur disampingnya.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

 **A/N :**

 **Mya lagi coba-coba buat nulis, dan cerita inilah yang terpikir oleh Mya. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Apa ini pantes buat dibaca?**

 **Mya sangat berharap review dari kalian. Kalau tidak keberatan tolong review ya.**

 **Udah segitu aja, Arigachu...**


End file.
